This invention relates to pedometers used to measure pedestrian step counts and calculate distances traveled on foot. More particularly, this invention relates to a pedometer that comprises a shoe mounted system that acquires pedestrian performance data and transmits calculated results to a separate display unit.
Pedometers are being increasingly used by both professional and amateur fitness enthusiasts as an aid in monitoring and evaluating exercise routines. By using a pedometer, a person can measure and record a variety of data parameters, such. as: step count, distance traveled, speed, and calories burned to name a few. These parameters are useful in determining the effectiveness and efficiency of a particular fitness program. Additionally, a pedometer may be used as a motivational device by providing a person with a way to track their daily physical activity level and correspondingly establish increased activity level targets. The use of a pedometer, in many instances, has motivated people to significantly increase their physical activity levels resulting in lower blood pressure, weight loss and better overall fitness.
Several different types of pedometers are known and are currently available. These known pedometers utilize a range of technologies to determine step counts and distances. One classic type of known pedometer is a mechanical device that uses a pendulum to detect physical motion and then convert that motion into a step count. A person typically wears the mechanical pedometer on their belt in a substantially vertical orientation. As the person walks, their hips induce a swinging motion into the pedometer, which in turn causes a weighted pendulum to move within the pedometer housing. The inertia of the pendulum is sensed by means of a ratchet mechanism or mechanical stop, which thereby advances a mechanical counter. While somewhat useful, pedometers using a pendulum to detect steps frequently record “false steps” or erroneous movements such as bending over and leaning. Moreover, pendulum actuated pedometers are sensitive to proper vertical alignment and usually require mechanical adjustment in relation to the gait/stride of the user in order to accurately record steps and convert the number of steps to a distance value.
Other types of known pedometers use electro-mechanical systems to detect and record a step count. Once such pedometer counts steps by means of one or more electro-mechanical switches embedded within a shoe. As a person steps, the switch is either opened or closed creating an electrical signal which is used to increment an electronic counter. Although this type of pedometer is usually more accurate than pendulum-type pedometers, false steps are still frequently recorded such as when a person shifts their weight from one foot to another. In addition, it is more than a trivial task to incorporate the switches in a shoe so that the switches reliably sense each step. Further, the switches are prone to contamination in situ and are susceptible to wear given the harsh environment in which they are located.
More sophisticated electro-mechanical pedometers use one or more accelerometers and microprocessors properly programmed to detect pedestrian steps. These pedometers generally have 1-, 2- or 3-axis accelerometers to measure accelerations and generate electronic signals corresponding to physical movement. The software in the microprocessor then processes the electronic acceleration signals to determine step count, step frequency and stride length. While this type of pedometer is useful and possibly more accurate than pendulum based and switch based pedometers at high-frequency step counts, false steps and erroneous distances can be generated during low speed movement. Additionally, improper axial alignment of the accelerometers during use can adversely affect the accuracy of these pedometers.
In one known accelerometer-type pedometer described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,389 to Ebeling et al., Nov. 14, 2000 (the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference) an accelerometer is attached to a shoe and a microprocessor uses the signals generated by the accelerometer to calculate stride length. This pedometer requires that the accelerometer be carefully aligned such that the axis of acceleration measurement is substantially aligned with the direction of pedestrian foot travel. Correspondingly, should improper axial alignment of the accelerometer occur during use, incomplete and inaccurate measurements can result.
In another known accelerometer-type pedometer described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,175,608 to Pyles et al., Jan. 16, 2001 (the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference) an inertial device is mounted to the waist, chest, or leg of a user to determine stride count. The inertial device of this pedometer detects gross physical movements similar to pendulum-type pedometers. While this type of pedometer is useful, false steps or irrelevant movements, such as bending over and leaning, may be erroneously recorded as steps. Moreover, since the inertial device determines step count based on acceleration, low-speed steps may not be accurately detected. Additionally, improper alignment of the inertial device during use may adversely affect the accuracy of these pedometers.
Efforts to provide a pedometer devoid of the above-noted disadvantages have not met with success to date.